Just One Night
by Electra Minos
Summary: Jake English has been hunting demons for years now. He has finally found the base of his current target. But will he fall pray to the charms of a demon who is almost as famous as him. The dangerous Dirk Strider. Demon AU, DemonDirkXHunterJake, yaoi and smut and all that stuff. OneShot Enjoy


The wind whistled through the broken window of the abandoned building. The building creaked and groaned as two figures battled upstairs. A loud thump echoed as a figure was forced to the floor. The two men looked at each other. The figure lying on the floor had untamed light blond hair, wearing a black tank top and torn jeans. A pair of black triangular shades masked his face. A black army boot pressing down on his chest. The owner was a rather tall and toned hunter wearing his trademark outfit. A black t-shirt with a green scull on his chest, the green though had dulled over time. He was also wearing a pair of black cargo shorts with twin holsters attached to his thighs. With his free hand he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Adjusting the black glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. Jake English, the infamous demon hunter hand finally gotten the upper hand against his long standing rival. A demon with a reputation that could rival his own. Pinned down on the floor beneath him was the cocky demon Dirk Strider. Jake breathed heavily as he leant down and pressed the barrel of his gun against the demon's neck. His finger twitching on the trigger. The demon twitched as the cold metal touched his skin, but that didn't wipe the smug grin off his face.

"Aren't you going to pull the trigger English?" He asked in a carefree voice. It was almost as if the gun wasn't a threat at all. Jake could feel himself tense up.

How could that scum act so cool when he was only mere seconds away from death? There were no more tricks he could play. Jake had been a player in the game between demons and humans for many years. Dirk was not the first demon he had tracked down and he would not be the last.

"All I need to do is pull this trigger..." Jake said almost reassuring himself.

"Oh... I know." Dirk chuckled up to him. Tilting his head to one side in a curious manner. "I was wondering, what was taking you so long English?" Dirk grinned showing off his impressive set of fangs. There was no response from his hopeful killer. "I sense you aren't finished with me."

"No!" Jake shouted as he rammed the gun into Dirk's mouth. "I am finished with you! I'm going to kill you." Jake knew he had to end this quickly. He couldn't help the feelings that stirred inside him. Feelings that all demons played with. He had learnt to ignore such basic desires. Though Dirk seemed to draw those feelings to the surface. Jake kept his harsh expression. Somehow Dirk had kept his composure despite his sudden rough action. He was unable to read the demon due to his stupid shades, but Jakes eyes widened a little as Dirk started to trace his tongue around the barrels length. Jake pulled the gun back sharply, nearly knocking some of Dirks teeth out in the process before jamming it against Dirk's chest, over his heart. Dirk's laughter filled the room as he looked up to him, only taking in a sharp breath as the barrel struck his chest.

"I think you want something English… something that prevents you from killing me…" Dirk chuckled. "And I think I know what it is."

"Then what is it?" Jake snapped. "What could I want more than to see you die and pay for all the lives you have ruined?" Dirk grinned up to him, taking a breath before answering.

"You want to see my eyes English... you're not the first and won't be the last." He looked him dead in the eye. "So why not? Take my shades, demask your demon... I dare you."

"W-Why would I want to…" Jake stuttered. But Dirk had cut him off.

"We are both hunters English, and we both know the thrill of seeing that look as you land the final blow. The eyes never lie. Looking into them is the only way you know your foe is vanquished."

"Then I shall make sure I see the light leave your eyes." Jake reached forward and ripped Dirks shades away from his face. Throwing them across the room. He watched them collide against the far wall and clatter to the floor. He turned back to the demon below him. He finally got to see all of Dirks face for the first time. Jake felt his blood boil as Dirk had turned to the side and closed his eyes. He was fed up of these stupid little games. He gripped Dirk's chin he forced him to face him. "Let me see your eyes!" He roared. Dirk chuckled softly.

"As you insist." A pair of piercing amber eyes froze Jake in his tracks. His entire body went stiff. Jake could feel panic building, he couldn't escape Dirk's eyes. They bore into him. Jake desperately tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't respond. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. He willed his body to do something, anything. Dirk's eyes flashed red for a moment as he bared his fangs. "Wrong move English. Didn't anyone warn you about looking directly into the eyes of a demon?" Dirk gently moved Jake's hand away from his face. Tutting softly as Jake couldn't resist. Dirk chuckled as he took in the site of his frozen hunter. His eyes settling on the gun. Jake couldn't stop him, he could only watch as Dirk pulled his fingers back one at a time until the gun fell to the floor. The clatter sounded far more ominous to Jake as Dirk straitened up. He started to circle him. "Now... what should I do to you?" He said walking out of Jake's line of sight. Jake tried to turn his head but was unable to. "The easiest thing would be to press that precious little gun of yours against that adorable face…" Jake could feel Dirk's fingers gently run through his hair. "And pull the trigger." He tightened his grip and sharply pulled back on Jake's hair. Jake let out a cry of pain. Dirk chuckled pushing Jake's head down, not releasing his hold. "But you know... I'm going to play with you first." Jake gritted his teeth as he was pulled to his feet. He legs flailing a little until they found the ground. His body only obeying his captors will. Dirk pulled Jake up to his full height. Releasing his grip on Jake's hair. Dirk walked around the hunter who was standing to attention. Taking in his prize. He moved behind Jake, snaking his arms around his waist, pressing himself against him. Jake shuddered as Dirk pressed his body against his. A gasp escaping his lips as Dirk ran his tongue up his neck. "Mmm... You taste so good English." He moved to Jake's ear and whispered. "I can't wait to ravish you."

"You can try it Strider." Jake managed to snap regaining his voice. "I won't go down easy." Dirk laughed as his hand slid down to Jake's crotch. His fingers tracing the growing bulge in his trousers.

"You don't seem so sure." Dirk chuckled as he gave a gently squeeze. Jake couldn't stop himself moaning and pressing against the teasing hand. Dirk grinned. "Now now Mr demon hunter... I can feel you want me... but I want you to enjoy it." Dirk gently kissed and nipped at his neck. Earning little gasps and pants. Jake was trembling in his arms as he could feel Dirk tease and toy with his sensitive skin. Wishing he hadn't looked, wishing he'd just pulled the trigger. But at the same time... he had been tempted... he always had been, and Dirk knew it. Why would he leave him so many clues to help him find the demons lair? Dirk must have been so confident that he could beat Jake that he gave him a head start. Be he had played right into Dirks hands. His train of thought interrupted as he was suddenly sent tumbling to the floor. Collapsing in a heap on the near by makeshift bed that Dirk had created. He landed face first into the pile of cushions and sheets. Jake willed his arms to move, he willed for any part of him to move. He could hear Dirk's footsteps behind him. He continued to regain control of his body, until a hand gripped his shoulder. He met again with Dirk's amber eyes. He could only watch as Dirk straddled him slowly. "Well English? How about it? I can feel you want it. One evening of pure, animalistic lust?" Jake bit his lip as he could feel Dirk press against him. His crotch grinding against his. Jake stifled a moan but he could feel his cheeks heating up, he had to admit it. He was getting more and more aroused as Dirk teased and tempted him. All he had to do was hold it together. To cling onto his morals for as long as he could. If Dirk was going to continue toying with him like this, he might be able to last. Dirk smirked as he undid Jake's belt. Slowly sliding it out from around his waist. Jake mewed softly as Dirk pulled his hands behind his back. Slowly wrapping the leather belt around his wrists until he couldn't move. Jake tried to keep a brave face. Dirk studied his face before chocking his head to one side. "Well English... if you don't want to... I'll leave you here... like this." Dirk stood up took his time walking over to where his discarded shades lay. Picking them up he studied them for damage. Cleaning them on his shirt, then just as he was about to place them back where they belonged.

"Wait! Please don't leave me like this!" Jake cried out. Dirk looked over to him slowly. Jake looked helplessly up to him. "Please..." He tried desperately to relieve himself of the mounting pleasure coursing through him. He thought he could last, but the sight of Dirk leaving had made him desperate. Dirk smiled, fangs glinting.

"Now was that so hard English?" In a blink of an eye, Dirk was above him. His eyes burning brightly and he chuckled. "You're mine tonight." Jake couldn't resist as Dirk pulled his head back, exposing his neck yet again. He gasped as Dirk gently bit into his skin, his fangs sinking in. Jake felt his entire body shudder and heat up. Dirk pulled back and seductively licked his ear. "That should help you loosen up a little."

"W-W-What did you do?" Jake gasped as he tried to control his thoughts. Dirk stood up and started undressing before him.

"Oh... I've just made you a little more..." Dirk pulled off his shirt to reveal his toned torso. "...Receptive." Jake moaned softly as he could feel the strain in his trousers. He was so hard, but something told him he was going to have to endure more before he would get his release. Dirk took his time stripping down to give Jake a full show. Jake couldn't help but stare hungrily at the demon as the last items of clothing fell. Dirk grinned as he returned to Jake, his hard length level with his preys innocent little mouth. He ran a hand through Jake's hair. His fingers soft and inviting until the harness of before. "Now come on English, even you should know what to do here." With his other hand Dirk gently stroked his hard length, teasing the tip against Jake's lips. Shuddering Jake closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Dirk to slide inside him unchallenged. Jake nearly chocked at first, Dirk was much bigger than he was expecting. Hearing Dirk purr he started to nervously lick and suck his hard length. Dirk moaned softly, guiding Jake's head as he gently thrust in and out. "Oh English... I never knew you had such a talented tongue." Dirk tried to thrust deeper inside him. Hungrily wanting more. Jake did his best to accommodate, becoming more confident and sure with his actions. Dirk sighed a little frustrated. Jake was far less experienced than the people he normally visited, but Jakes effort did have it's own charm. He let Jake lick and suck him for a little while longer before pulling away. Jake looked up to him though his slightly steamed up glasses, his cheeks flushed, his eyes wide and begging with a little bit of precum trickling down his chin. Dirk decided he was going to fuck him right there right now. He had toyed enough. He forced Jake onto his front. Tearing through the belt. "On all fours English!" Dirk snapped. Jake obediently moved his arms to support himself as Dirk tore his clothes away. "Good job you got me nice and wet English..." He snarled, his voice losing all the charm it had before. "…Or this could hurt." He growled as he gently pressed the tip of his length against Jake's tight entrance. Shuffling he pressed his body against Jake's, one hand lining up his length to penetrate him, the other teasing Jake's now freed and hard length. "Have you ever fucked before English?"

"N-N-" He stuttered. "N-Not with a guy." He admitted shamefully. His answer caught Dirk of guard, but he bounced back quickly. Whispering softly.

"So I'm not the first demon who's seduced you?" He chuckled. Jake shook his head. Dirk nipped his sensitive and abused neck. "Well tonight... you'll only think of me." He started to press inside him. Jake moaned arching against him. "Only of my cock, deep inside you. My teeth..." He bit his shoulder. "... On your skin... and my hand around your cock." He snarled as he pumped Jake's length. Jake shuddered and moved as he was guided. He moaned as he could feel Dirk stretched him, moving deeper inside him. He panted as Dirk pulled back for the next thrust. Each thrust faster than the last. Dirk moaned and purred as he picked up the speed. Moving round to grip Jakes waist to steady himself as he started to thrust harder and faster into him. "Play with yourself." Dirk barked. Jake didn't need to be told twice. He quickly wrapped his hand around his own length and started pumping frantically. Moaning and panting, louder and louder as they both neared their climax. Without warning Dirk released inside him with a scream. Digging his nails into Jake's skin as he filled him. Jake screamed with him as he felt the warm fluid erupt inside him. He reached his own release and splattered the bed beneath him with his own cum. Dirk collapsed on top of him exhausted. Jake buckled under the sudden weight and collapsed into his own mess. Both of their bodies panting and shaking in the aftermath.

Jake was gently woken up by the sunlight creeping into the room. His whole body ached, especially his neck, back and behind. He tried to pull himself up but could only manage to roll onto his back. He shuddered as the cool air brushed his skin. He looked around at the abandoned building. Puzzled and confused as to how he had gotten there. The scent of the room and his surroundings hit him. The memories came flooding back. In a moment of panic Jake looked around the room. He was alone. He pulled a blanket out from under him and wrapped it round him for warmth. He looked up and noticed something he could of swore he hadn't seen before. The wallpaper on the wall opposite him had been scratched away at. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he read the message left on the wall. 'Try and catch me now'


End file.
